


[Script Offer][F4M] A Steamy Lapdance from Your Girlfriend

by fluff_cunningham



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: F/M, GFE, Gonewildaudio, Outercourse, audio script, f4m - Freeform, gwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_cunningham/pseuds/fluff_cunningham
Summary: [GFE][Body Acceptance][Ass Grinding][Outercourse][Woman in Control][Cum in Pants]
Kudos: 3





	[Script Offer][F4M] A Steamy Lapdance from Your Girlfriend

By Reddit user u/fluff-cunningham. If you decide to fill this script, please remember to tag my username in the body of your post, as well as the comments! I only consent to audio adaptations being posted for non-commercial purposes, and as long as I am properly credited for my work.  
  
This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial 4.0 International License. To view a copy of this license, visit http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/ or send a letter to Creative Commons, PO Box 1866, Mountain View, CA 94042, USA.  
  
This script is made by adults, for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.  
  
Would you like to modify this script to better suit your style? Minor changes are perfectly fine, but please ask me before making major changes such as the setting, overall premise, etc.

Synopsis: A man and his girlfriend have a pretty healthy sex life, but it has gotten a bit stale. The man's secret affinity for his lover's shapely ass gets revealed one day, and it could be just the change of pace they've been looking for!

Speaker Tone/Personality: She's somewhat motherly toward her BF; kind but nags him a bit when things need to get done. This one isn't too specific so the speaker should go with whatever tone they feel is most appropriate.

[Optional water running SFX, as the speaker is in the kitchen rinsing dishes]

Baby...baby!

Were you dozing off? [sigh] Not before you take out the trash, mister. You forgot it again.

[listener apologizes] It's okay, babe. I still love you, even IF you have the memory of an old geezer [giggle]

[speaker hums lightly, accidentally backs into listener's crotch as he goes to grab the trash]

Oops, sorry babe! I didn't realize you were so close.

There could be worse things hitting your crotch than my ass [giggle]

Hey...WHOA. You're pitching quite the tent down there, hon.

Where'd that come from? [listener explains]

...My ass? [kind of pleased] Just bumping into you did all that?

Wow...I didn't know you liked it THAT much.

It's always been a pain in the ass [chuckle] for me to deal with; getting teased in school, having trouble fitting into jeans...

...But seeing how much YOU like it makes it easier to shoulder the burden. Thanks for that [kiss]

Come to think of it, my ass bumping into you got you hard faster than our usual foreplay does.

[listener says "really?"] Yeah, really! Whenever we have sex, it's nice and all but I feel like you've just been going through the motions lately. Like it's gotten boring or something.

...But when my butt just grazed your crotch? Your face lit up in a way I haven't seen in a while.

Tell you what, honey...I've got an fun idea.

How about you sit in that chair over there and I'll grind my ass on your lap?

[giggle] Your dick just jumped at that suggestion. It's settled, then!

[optional SFX of chair squeaking, or dragging across floor] Comfy? Good.

Nuh-uh, I'm not sitting on your lap yet...I wanna wiggle my butt in your face first.

[giggle] You want it, don't you honey? [seductively] Tell me how much you want it.

[short pause] Well, since you asked so nicely...

Mmm...there we go. I guess I'll start bouncing on your dick for a while.

[improv, with some moans. Optional SFX of clothes rubbing together]

Breathing kinda heavy there, stud. [slyly] I wonder why... [giggle]

Is my fat ass too much for you to handle? How about when I pop it like THIS?

Ooh! What. A. Moan! Keep 'em coming, baby.

Ah-ah-ah...keep your hands at your sides. This is MY show...

[more improv]

Alright, I think it's time to slip these jeans off.

Don't worry baby, you'll get a nice view while I struggle to pull them over this hump of mine.

[a couple of light grunts, followed by a sigh of relief]

And now, you get to see these cheeks clap in all their glory...[giggle]

[improv 3: the improvening]

Mmmm...your dick is throbbing now.

Is my big booty about to make you cum?

Alright, cum for me then...

[improv to listener's orgasm]

Holy---that's a huge puddle on your jeans!

Wait, don't get up yet hon. I wanna admire my handiwork [giggle]

[sentimental] Also...thank you for this. I know you enjoyed it a lot, but so did I. You've made me feel sexier than ever before.

I love you, you forgetful stud [passionate kiss]

Now, you should go clean yourself up. I'm about to get started on dinner.

ANNND...grab that trash bag on your way out of the kitchen. [chuckle] He does it every time...


End file.
